


Find Your Voice

by Bluewolves77



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Chip loves to bake, Clumsy Timmy, Cosmo and wanda are Timmy's aunt and uncle and his gaurdians, Danny and Timmy are pen pals, Danny still has ghost powers, Developing Relationship, Established Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Established Tootie/A.J., F/M, Famous Chip Skylark, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Timmy, Italian Chip Skylark, M/M, Romance, Timmy has braces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolves77/pseuds/Bluewolves77
Summary: Timmy is starting College outside of Dimmsdale. Though nervous about being away from his family for the first time he is excited to finally meet his penpal Danny Fenton in person. When Danny is late in meeting Timmy by the front entrance who will help him find his way instead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written. I don't know why I instantly decided on older Timmy/Chip Skylark, but it turned into such a cute story that I couldn't stop. If you all like it please let me know and I will post more :3

I glanced down at my cellphone only to once again be met with the same throb of irritation in my head. Pocketing my phone, I rubbed my eyes with my pointer finger and thumb and released a heavy sigh. Where the hell was he? The last thing I wanted this day of all days was to stand out in the blistering August sun waiting for my supposed friend to arrive. Although I guess I can't blame it all on him considering if I wasn't such a cowered I would have just waiting inside of the school building. I was never a very social person so starting a new school all by myself was at the top of the list of things I never wanted to do, but here I was. The only decent thing about the move was that I now lived closer to my pen pal Danny and we would be going to the same college. Although him being late for our first official flesh and blood meeting was making me rethink that.  
My eyes glided over the same piece of paper I'd been memorizing for the past couple weeks. None of the teacher's names meant anything to me since I'd never had them before. I had no foreknowledge of which ones were considered alright and which ones pretty much hated students. We'd had a few of them at my old school so I knew they existed, but didn't have a clue of who they were here. I'd have to remember to ask Danny when he finally decided to join me. Taking another deep breath, I folded it back into my jean pocket before glancing at the building in question. It was a large brick building that was surprising more ordinary then I would have expected for such a large seaside town.  
“Need some help?” the sound of a voice made me jump out of my thoughts and I twisted around to see a man with oil black hair, covered by a red knit hat, and baby blue eyes gazing at me filled with curiosity. He wore a red hoodie slightly unzipped to reveal it to be covering a simple white shirt. For pants her wore a pair of worn blue jeans ending in white and red new looking sneakers. My eyes roamed back up higher and I saw the guy had a small goatee on his chin and light caramel tanned skin.  
“I'm just waiting for someone.” I finally replied once again looking around with hope that I might see my so called best friend.  
“You wouldn't happen to be a tad bit lost, would you?” The guy questioned with a bright smile full of perfect white teeth that only seemed to grow wider by the second.  
“What gave it away? My obvious look of being lost or the fact that I'm standing in this heat like an idiot instead of being inside with a full blasting AC?” The other laughed at my obvious irritated frown before coming closer with an outstretched hand.  
“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chip.” I took the hand offered to me and smiled grateful that the first person I met here wasn't an asshole.  
“Timmy”  
“So, who are you waiting for?” Chip asked as soon as our hands fell away from each other.  
“A friend I met online a few years back. His names Danny Fenton. We had agreed that I would be staying with him in his dorm since we're going to the same college.” A chuckle caused me to pause and raise my eyebrow in question at the other man. “What's so funny?”  
“Hate to break it to you, but your roommate is always late. Danny never seems to be on time for anything so it's best to head in by yourself.” Chip once again laughed at my probably obvious look of annoyance.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” What was I going to do know? I had no idea where any of my classes were, no friends to help and now I find out my new roommate is a procrastinating asshole. The sound of humming drew my attention away from my mental swearing back to the guy named Chip.  
“What's your first class?” I dug my scheduled back out from my pants and placed it into Chips outstretched hand, amused to see him pull a pair of reading glasses out from under his sock hat. He slipped the purple rimmed circular spectacles up his nose before studying the piece of paper for a moment. Another full tooth smile lit up his face, which I was beginning to thing was a normal thing for him, before he handed the schedule back.  
“Looks like we have the first class together. I'll be glad to show you where they are.” The smile growing on my face from the offer was a welcoming feeling after such a discouraging morning. Out of habit, I lifted my hand up to cover my braces. It was hard to believe I was lucky enough to run into such a nice guy during my first day of college. Hopefully this was a good omen for the rest of my stay here.  
“That would be awesome.” I sighed before picking my magenta backpack from off the sidewalk and sliding it back onto my shoulder. Another cheery sound of humming came from the other as he removed his glasses and carefully slipped them back under his cap. We started making our way passed the rather large stone wall bordering the school up the cement path to the front entrance of the building. Taking a closer look, I now saw that the grounds were nice to look at. Every direction you turned was filled with lush freshly cut grass and a range of colorful flowers and trees. Halfway up the path leading the college was a particularly eye-catching fountain in the shape of two snakes coiling around each other trying to dive into the water below. Passed this was a set of stone steps, plus a wheelchair ramp, that led up to the front doors. I followed Chip past all these wonders to finally enter the place I would be spending the next four years of my life at. The front hall echoed with our footsteps, as we walked passed the front office and a set of bathrooms. It seemed strangely more deserted then I would imagine a collage campus to be. All the while my escort kept humming the same tune over and over. I couldn't quite catch if the song was familiar or not.  
“So, our first class is with Mrs. Thimble.” His sudden words made me jump, but I quickly composed myself to listen. “Don't worry, she's super nice and usually doesn't assign too much homework over the year.” Well at least that was one less teacher to worry about for now.  
“She teaches Algebra, right?” I guessed trying to see if my hours of memorization paid off.  
“Yep, also couches the woman's soccer team.” Chip added stopping in front of a classroom door labeled with a number 12. The door was pushed open to reveal a rather spacious room that had several rows of wooden desks that went downhill to reach a center desk set before a large marker board. Several students were already peppered around the room seeming to be either doodling in notebooks or rummaging through their bags. The sight of a familiar head of violet pigtails in the front row almost had me running down there in glee.  
“Tootie!” at the sound of my call my old friend turned to face me and a both relieved a happy grin stretched across her purple lipstick. She, unlike me, did run out of her seat to catch my body in a rib crushing hug.  
“Timmy, I'm so glad to see we're in a class together.” she gushed after we finally parted.  
“I didn't even know you were going to this school.” Her cheeks turned a soft pink at my reply.  
“Surprise.” There was no way I could be mad at her for keeping this a secret when I was just so glad to know I wasn't going to be a total stranger to everyone in the school. Remembering that I hadn't come in alone, I turned back to find that Chip and moved to the other side of the room and was already seated near the back. “Come sit next to me and we can catch up.”  
“Sounds good.” I responded finally turning away from the nice guy I'd just met. Maybe he preferred sitting alone during class? Tootie led me back to where she had been sitting earlier and I took a seat to her right, setting my bag on the floor by my feet.  
“So, where's this pen pal you were supposed to meet this morning.” Tootie asked and I groaned from being reminded.  
“Was he that bad?”  
“He didn't show up. I waited for almost twenty minutes and nothing. Then I find out that he's one of those people that is always late.” her sympathetic look almost made me feel worse about what happened.  
“Who told you that?” I turned my gaze back over to Chip who was now grabbing a pencil and notebook from his red backpack. I also noted that he once again had his reading glasses back on.  
“That guy over there. We ran into each other at the front gate and he offered to help me find my class.” when I didn't receive a response from my gregarious friend I turned back to face her in slight concern. It was hard to tell whether I should be confused or laughing my ass off at the over the top expression of shock she was wearing. Waving a hand in front of her face didn't seem to snap her out of it either. “Should I be worried by the way your acting?”  
“That's the guy who walked you to your class? The one in the red hoodie?”  
“Yes...” I trailed off and this finally caused Tootie to grab the front of my magenta shirt to pull me closer.  
“Do you know who that is!?”  
“A friendly passerby?” she was not impressed with my guess.  
“That's Chip Skylark!” At my questioning look she gave a deep sigh brimming with frustration. “He's only one of the most popular singers in the word right now.”  
“Are you serious? Why would a famous idol be going to such a common collage?” I pondered sneaking another glace to the person in question. From what I could see it looked like he was humming to himself again.  
“Something to do with him being on a break, but honestly who cares! You got to talk with Chip Fucking Skylark! What was he like? Is his talking voice as perfect as his singing voice?”  
“He was nice. Just a normal kind person and as for his voice I wasn't really paying attention to unimportant stuff like that. Plus, I don't think I've ever heard him sing so I wouldn't know.” My best friend didn't look very pleased with my uninformed answers and a pout formed on her lips.  
“You're the worst at girl talk Timmy. By the way, you have heard him sing before. Remember when we used to sing his song My Shiny Teeth and Me for hours whenever you stayed at my house?”  
“That ear-worm was sung by him? Oh my god that used to get stuck in my head for months. My Aunt and Uncle almost drove me out of the house.” Tootie laughed at my gloomy expression before patting me on the back.  
“You and every other pre-teen at the time. Don't worry he sings a lot more variety now-a-days. He even sang a duet with Ember McClain a few months ago. I have it as my ring tone.”  
“Aren't you into heavy metal now? It's surprising you're still listening to him.” I pointed out, which only gave me a shrug in response.  
“What can I say, you can't outgrow nostalgia. It also doesn't hurt that he's only gotten better looking with age.” We both smiled at each other before the shrill ring of the bell echoed through the room startling both off us to attention. Some women had claimed her spot in the front of the class while I hadn't been paying attention. She was maybe in her late thirties with strawberry blond hair tight back neatly into a bun and deep hazel eyes. Her nose and cheeks were surrounded with freckles and stopped just above her pink glossed lips. She wore a simple light blue blouse over a knee length matching skirt with a pair of common pastel pink heels covering her feet.  
“Good Morning Class, my name is Mrs. Thimble.” she greeted writing her name on the marker board behind. “I'm so happy to see so many new faces this year and I hope we can get along for the next four years.” I was happy to see that Chip had been telling the truth about this teacher. She seemed like someone easy to get along with.  
“Since it's the first day I'd like to start off with something easy to help warm you up.”

“It could have been worse.” The glare I sent in Tootie's direction quickly silenced her argument. “Come on Timmy, it wasn't that bad.” she urged as we made our way up the classroom behind a long line of students who were having their own hushed conversations.  
“As if math wasn't hard enough, they just had to add letters too. There's no way I'm going to pass that class.”  
“Why did you sign up for it then?” at her question I rubbed my eyes tiredly.  
“My Aunt knows how bad I am at the subject so she told me I had to take at least one math class this year.” I frowned thinking back on the argument that had started.  
“Well if you ever need help I'm always available.” Tootie offered patting my back and I couldn't help but smile in thanks at my best friend. We finally made it to hallway.  
“What's your next class?” I turned back to my friend and she was waiting for my reply with hope in her voice.  
“Philosophy.” I grumbled unhappily, leaning against a set of lockers. “What the odds of both my least favorite classes being right after one......what's going on over there?” Both Tootie and I turned our attention to a suddenly growing crowd blocking up the hallway to the right. Whatever was going on it had so many girls screaming that I was starting to get a headache. Turning back to Tootie, I saw that my best friend was smiling with a knowing look on her face.  
“What's going on is that no one else in the school is as clueless as you.”  
“What's that supposed to mean?” she only ignored my confusion before pointing to the center of the excited group. I followed her gaze and managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar looking red beanie. Oh, so that was it. A hand grabbing my arm pulled my attention away from Chip Skylark's fan mob.  
“We should leave before a frenzy breaks out. Trust me I know how scary women can be when their idol is in front of them.” Tootie urged as we scurried away down the opposite hall. Only escaping the noise when we exited the building. I breathe a sigh of relief at the welcomed silence, but not the return of the blistering heat, as we continued across the grounds to the other end of the campus. A large sign was located a little way before we reached the entrance and it was a map showing the whole school and the location of the courses. I hurried over and located my next class after a minute of looking.  
“Looks like we are in totally different buildings for our next classes.” Tootie pointed out and I frowned at the prospect of going separate ways from my only friend here. “we have an hour before they start though so why don't we hang out until then.” I agreed with her idea and we both entered the closest building to get out of the heat. As soon as we were both seated on a bench between a water fountain and a single bathroom, I took the opportunity to check my cellphone to make sure no one had texted me during class. It seemed that my pen pal Danny had wrote me an apology for not catching me before school started and that he would like to meet up sometime between classes. I replied that there were no hard feelings and that I would be glad to meet him if he told me where he was. Not a minute later I received a response and saw that he was only a short ways away from where Tootie and I were now. I old Danny this and then set my phone back in my pocket.  
“Who are you talking to?”  
“Danny, he's going to meet us.” I informed and Tootie looked positively excited at the prospect at meeting someone new. It was only a short while after that a boy rounded the corner a few feet away. It was the same black hair and blue eyes I'd grown so used to over the years, but had only seen in photos up until now. A grin reached my face as Danny quickly made his way over to us, almost losing his loose fit jeans in the process.  
“Timmy, I am so sorry about this morning. Something urgent came up and it caused me to run late.” was the first thing he said panting out of breath as if he'd run all the way here, which maybe he had.  
“Well that's one way to greet someone during your first meeting. I hope it was nothing bad that kept you.” At the lack of anger in my voice Danny also broke out into a smile before shaking my hand firmly.  
“No, it was just some business I had to deal with. It's good to finally meet you face to face. I prefer talking to a person than a computer screen.”  
“I agree. By the way, you remember Tootie right? She joined me sometimes when we video chatted.” I gestured to my friend who was still seated beside me.  
“How could I forget someone who has almost the same fashion sense as my girlfriend. You remember Sam?” At this Tootie perked up in excitement.  
“You mean the goth girl? She was so much fun to talk to, but I must tell you that our looks are completely different. I'm a school girl goth while she's more of a techno goth.” Danny and I both gave her looks of confusion before turning back to each other.  
“How is Sam doing? Does she go here too?”  
“She does, but her classes are later in the day since she is definitely not a morning person. We should see her around lunch time.” The way my friends face lit up at the mention of Sam's name was proof enough how much the two cared for each other. It made me wish I had some one in my life too. “So, are you two dating?” Both Tootie and I laughed at his accusation.  
“We've been best friends since middle school and never once have we dated.” Tootie explained.  
“Not to mention if I ever did her boyfriend would beat the living shit out of me.” At this she pouted as if I'd insulted him.  
“AJ would never do that. You two are so brotherly acting it's sickening sometimes.” I couldn't help but chuckle at her unpleasant expression before bumping her shoulder with mine.  
“You know you love me.”  
“One of my biggest mistakes in life.” she replied, but there was no malice in her words.  
“Could have fooled me. Anyway, could you tell me what all the commotion is on the other side of the campus. It looks like a riot is about to start, or Ember is giving a surprise concerts at schools again.” Tootie was all but happy to explain what was going on to Danny.  
“Chip Skylark is going to school here! Isn't that amazing!?”  
“Chip Skylark? Here? Well that would definitely explain it.” he replied before looking as if he was thinking about something.  
“Am I seriously the only one who didn't know who he was?” Tootie gave me a pitying look, which caused me to cross my arms and sulk.  
“Dude, do you live under a rock. How did you not know who Chip Skylark is? He's one of the most popular celebrities right now, next to Ember McClain and Brittney Brittney. You do know who they are right?”  
“Of course I know who Ember McClain is! She's one of the only things I listen to for music.” I knew I was blushing at my lack of knowledge about what was currently in right now Could I help it if I preferred to read comics and draw rather than listen to some of the trashy modern music that was out now.  
“Only Ember huh? That's pretty sad Timmy.” Danny chuckled, causing me to scowl in anger at his teasing.  
“It doesn't matter anymore. All that does matter is that we have an actual celebrity going to school with us. Could this be any more amazing?” Tootie interrupted, trying to clear the air. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I looked down at my phone and saw that we had twenty minutes to get to our next class.  
“We should head to our next classes.” At my suggestion, the other two looked at their own mobile devices before picking up their purple and neon green bags simultaneously. The three of us walked outside together before splitting up to go to different parts of the college. I found my classroom with ten minutes to spare, so I took a seat in the center desks before my phone began to vibrate.  
'Meet up for lunch at end of class. Go to garden in the center of the school.' I replied an agreement to Danny and then one to Tootie before slipping my phone back into the side pocket of my jeans. It was nice knowing that I had some friends to hang out with during school hours. Now if only I could get rid of math.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Here is another chapter for you :3

Finding the garden at the center of the campus was easy enough, finding my friends however was another story. Apparently, every other student decided to eat lunch here today too so every inch of space was filled packed with bodies. How the hell was I supposed to find anyone in this mad house? Taking out my cell I sent a text to Tootie hoping to find her, Danny and Sam's where-a-bouts. A second later it vibrated with a response.  
“Over by the bathrooms.” I sighed in aggravation as I glanced around for any sign of a restroom. Finally, I caught sight of a blue men's room sign and I sprinted in that direction, dodging other students as I went. Sometimes being short had its advantages I guess. When I reached the entrance to the boy's bathroom I was disappointed to find not one of my friends nearby. Upon closer inspection, I realized this wasn't a bathroom, but a storage shed with a dented old bathroom sign leaned against it. Damn it, at this rate lunch is going to end before I even find them. With a growl of frustration, I once again retrieved my phone, but before I could open a text somebody ran into my back and caused me to tumble forward into the small building. There's also disadvantages to being short. I began to pick myself off the floor of the shed when the sound of the door closing rapidly caused me to look up in surprise. Holding the door shut was none other than Chip Skylark. At first, he looked almost panicked, but after seeing me his whole demeanor relaxed instantly.  
“Thank god it's just you...Timmy right?” I nodded and this caused the singer to smile happily before finally walking passed me away from the entrance.  
“What are you doing in here?” I asked before noticing Chip's backpack placed on the ground in front of a large wooden box with a half-eaten container of what looked like Chicken Alfredo on top.  
“It was the only place I could think of to eat in privet.” he answered picking up the food and taking a seat on the box. I hummed in acknowledgment before feeling my phone vibrate in my hand. It was both Tootie and Danny wondering where I was. About to get up and leave, I paused at the door and looked back at the guy eating lunch alone in a shed. “Aren't you going to go join your friends for lunch?” With a sigh, I turned around and took my own slightly smaller box to sit on near the singer.  
“I'll just let them know I'm keeping a lonely guy company.” I shrugged before doing just that. Chip looked a little shaken by my sudden choice to stay, but it melted quickly into a playful smirk.  
“Lonely guy huh?”  
“Well what else would you call yourself?”  
“Point taken, but seriously you don't have to force yourself. You get used to this when you're famous.” I hit send before looking back up at the obviously lying idol.  
“Who would miss a chance to talk to the one and only Chip Skylark?” At my tease the guy broke out into an all teeth smile before taking another bite of pasta.  
“My father and grandfather are also named Chip Skylark actually, so I'm not quite a one and only.”  
“Seriously? That must be confusing as hell at family gatherings.” I replied digging my own lunch of a leftover meatloaf from the inside of my backpack. Chip snickered as he shoved more food into his mouth. We sat there in peaceful silence as both of us finished our lunch. Until Chip began to hum a soft tune as he had when showing me to my first class. I had to admit that it was nice to listen to. As if the very air became calm at such a mellifluous sound. Maybe I should rethink about listening to some of his music.  
“You must really like to sing.” I blurted then face palmed myself for pointing out such an obvious thing. In return the singer paused in his humming to smile amused at me.  
“It helps calm me, but what I really like to do is bake.” At this I raised an eyebrow.  
“Bake?”  
“My mom is a pastry chef so I grew up amazed by some of the things she created. I always wanted to be just like her.” he explained with a fond look on his face.  
“How did you become a singer then?” It seemed like a wide stretch to go from wanting to be a baker to becoming a singer. At my question, Chip rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“Well my dad was a singer, and his dad before him, so I guess you could say it runs in the family.”  
“Sounds like a lot of pressure.”  
“Not at all. Never once has my family ever made me think I should live up to some grand expectations. I'm happy to continue the torch, so to speak, but now that I've been a singer for almost a decade I'd like to start pursuing my own dream, you know?” This guy was absolutely amazing. If I were in his shoes I don't think I would be nearly as calm about all that. “What about you. What is your major?”  
“Well, actually I'm not sure what I want to do in the future. I'm doing a general major now.” I told him feeling a little inferior after hearing about his plans.  
“There's nothing wrong with having lots of options. You still have four years to find something you're passionate about. Just go with what feels right.” Chip's smiles really were infectious and I found myself returning his encouraging smile. “Why do you do that?”  
“Do what?” I asked confused by his sudden question.  
“Cover your mouth when you smile.”  
“Oh, well...I'm a little uncomfortable showing my braces.” I admitted and this caused the singer to give a surprised expression.  
“Why? There's no reason to be embarrassed by them. All braces show is that you care about your teeth.” At his words, I couldn't help but smile once again. It was nice to hear someone complement my braces for once, besides Tootie or my guardians. Vibrating in my pants pocket intruded on our conversation and I reluctantly took out my cell to see who had messaged me.  
'We miss you! Can't you bring this mystery 'lonely guy' with you to sit with us?' I stared at the text unsure how to reply. Maybe I should just tell her I was with Chip, but then she might have a freak out and expose his hiding place to the rest of the students outside. The same would happen if I tried to take him out to sit with us.  
“Something wrong?” Chip's voice caused me to jump out of my thoughts.  
“Not really. My friend Tootie wants me to go join them and she wants you to come too.” At my retort, Chip hummed and then reached into his bag to pull out a black hoodie almost identical to the one he was already wearing. At my questioning look the singer just smirked.  
“How do you think I snuck in here. If I just change my sweatshirt and put the hood up people usually don't notice me as long as I don't linger in one place too long.”  
“You really want to go sit with my friends and risk getting discovered?”  
“I'm going to be seen eventually, might as well have fun before that happens.” he explained with a smile as he removed his red sweatshirt to replace it with the other. It was then that I noticed something I hadn't been expecting.  
“How are you so muscular from singing for a living?” I hit myself for blurting out my stupid thoughts. The man in question flushed at my words before zipping up the black hoodie.  
“I do also dance during performances. I probably sweat off about twenty pounds each time I sing on stage.”  
“I don't think I'd ever want to be a dancer.” I said still averting my gaze in embarrassment.  
“Don't knock it until you've tried it. Dancing is actually lots of fun.”  
“Not if you have two left feet.” at this Chip gave me an amused looked before pulling the hood up over his head. He retrieved his bag off the dusty floor and then headed for the door.  
“Ready to go.” I sighed, hoping this worked. Grabbing my own belongings, I joined him by the entrance before opening it and stepping out. I was expecting to be bombarded by Chip Skylark fans, but thankfully everyone went on with their own business. The singer placed a hand on my shoulder before leaning into my ear.  
“Just act normal and no one will suspect.” knowing he was right, I started walking through the sea of people trying to find the bathrooms that my friends were supposed to be near. Eventually a familiar set of black pony tails showed through the crowed and I practically ran to them. I could hear my companion right on my heels as we maneuvered our way.  
“Look who finally decided to show up.” Danny was the first to say somethings as Chip and I came to a halt in front of the three sitting on a black blanket that had been placed across the grass.  
“Fuck you.” I panted as I fell to the ground out of energy. I heard Chip laugh at my misery before he kneeled to be eye level.  
“This is why you should dance. It would build up your stamina.”  
“Fuck you and your logic Skylark.” I realized my mistake as soon as I said it and looked around hoping no one had heard me. Thankfully it seemed only our group did.  
“Skylark? As in Chip Skylark?” Danny's girlfriend Sam questioned looking skeptical.  
“For someone who didn't even know who Chip Skylark was until this morning you sure do run into him a lot.” Danny chuckled amused, which had me flipping him off in return.  
“Sheesh Timmy, way to hog him all to yourself.” I groaned at Tootie's assumption before laying down on the soft grass below.  
“Don't make it sound like I'm some love-struck fan girl.”  
“You guys are serious? What's a celebrity doing in such a little-known college?” Sam asked turning to her boyfriend for answers. Danny put his hands up as if he was surrendering.  
“How would I know. Try asking the celebrity.”  
“Guys, he's right here you know.” I said pointing to the man still kneeling beside me. Chip just smiled and waved in a friendly manner at the three.  
“Sorry, we didn't mean to sound so rude. My name is Sam Manson and this is my boyfriend Danny Fenton.”  
“I'm Tootie.”  
“Nice to meet you all. I suppose there's no point in telling you my name.” at this point I sat back on my butt and saw that my friends looked a little unsure. I guess talking to someone famous was a lot to take in. Good thing I hadn't known who he was when we met or I might never have gotten to class.  
“To repeat my question, what are you going to school here for?” At Sam's repeated question the singer only looked happy enough to answer. He took a seat next to me on the ground before looking back at her.  
“I'm majoring in culinary arts, or more specifically Baking.”  
“Seriously, that's amazing. That beautiful voice and the ability to cook. Can I just marry you now?” Tootie gushed and all three of us laughed.  
“Too bad you're already taken.” I reminded.  
“AJ would understand.” she didn't even look at me to answer. I looked back at Chip and was glad he looked more amused by my friend's behavior than anything. Although he's most likely used to it by now.  
“So, Danny and Sam, what are you majoring in?” I attempted to bring the conversation away from the celebrity to my left.  
“Computer Science.” Danny answered before Sam.  
“Arts”  
“What time is your art class?” she raised a brow at the excitement in my voice.  
“My second period.”  
“Awesome, we have art together.” I informed, happy I had another class with someone I know.  
“I didn't know you liked to draw.” Danny voiced and I blushed a little.  
“Well it's not something I like to talk about. Whenever I bring it up people always want to see my drawings.” Tootie gave an exasperated sigh before wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. Now that I was a little calmed down I was beginning to realize that it felt even more hot than before.  
“He draws comics and he's actually really good, but I can't seem to drill that fact into his thick head.”  
“You never should have seen them in the first place. I'm still mad that you were snooping in my room.” My best friend gave a careless shrug.  
“That's what you get for trying to keep a secret from me.” Then Danny and Sam laughed at the pout I was throwing Tootie's way before I felt a hand grip my shoulder.  
“You should show us them sometime. If you do, I'll make you a cookie.” His teasing smile surprisingly had the opposite effect as Tootie's. How was he able to lift my mood so easily? I was beginning to think with his personality maybe this guy had that effect on everyone.  
“Bribing me with cookies? What are you my mother?”  
“It always worked on me.” I snickered, which seemed to make Chip happy. “Seriously though, you should definitely show your comics sometime.”  
“I'll think about it.” I promised before noticing that the other three were being rather silent. It was uncomfortable the way they were all smiling smugly in my direction. As soon as they saw me looking though their gazes fell to something else. What the hell?  
“It's getting late so I think I'll go get ready for my next class.” Tootie excused herself standing from the blanket. Looking at my own phone, I saw that it was getting close and I still had to find where the room was.  
“I should probably get moving too. That way if I get lost I won't miss any class time.” As I went to grab my backpack Chip also stood from the ground before stretching his muscles.  
“Don't worry Timmy, we both have Chemistry next so I can show you the way.”  
“How did you......?”  
“I saw your schedule this morning, remember?” I'm going to have a permanent hand print of my face if I keep hitting myself for asking stupid questions today.  
“Wait, how do you remember something you saw once?” At this Chip gave me a smug smile.  
“After years of memorizing song lyrics, I'm pretty good at remembering things at a quick glance. That's how I know where all the classrooms are located.” All I could do was stare in awe at the man in front of me. I stared at my schedule all night and I didn't remember barely anything. This guy just had to see it for a minute and suddenly he knows it by heart? Sometimes life was a cruel bitch.  
“That must come in handy. I still have to walk to that stupid map board after every class.” Danny complained as Sam put away the blanket into her dark purple shoulder bag.  
“That's because you have a short attention span when it comes to anything not about science or space. I've almost memorized my class locations.” Sam bragged causing Danny to frown at her jab.  
“Sometimes you are just cruel.”  
“That's why you love me” she smiled before standing up. “We'll see you guys later.” As Danny and Sam left together I had that feeling of jealously again. I'd never had anyone to date before. All the girls in my high school had grown up with me so to them I was never anything more than the nerdy, short kid with bad teeth. After all what women would want to go out with a boy who sometimes only came up to their neck in height? Now that I was thinking of it I turned my gaze to Chip, who was looking at something on his phone, and saw that he was at least five inches taller than me if not more. I felt a frown form on my lips.  
“Why are you so tall.” I whispered annoyed, but by the way his head turned to face me I guess he heard me anyway.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Sorry, just talking to myself. Is it okay for you to show me where our next class is?” The man shot me his full toothed smile, which was quickly growing familiar to me, before pocketing his cell.  
“No problem. I owe you one after keeping my lonely self company for lunch.” I smiled back before we made our way back to the air-conditioned buildings.

To say that Chemistry was interesting was an understatement. Not even thinking of the consequences, I sat next to Chip during class. It was fine until the other finally removed the hood from his head. Suddenly a swarm of girls surrounded him and practically pushed me from my seat onto the floor. Luckily our teacher, Mr. Knight, stepped in and politely informed the fans that if they didn't take a seat and treat Mr. Skylark like a normal student then they would all be failing his class. I decided that he was my favorite teacher so far. After the attack, Chip sent me an apologetic stare before grabbing his things for class out of his bag. I did the same and we didn't talk for the rest of the hour. As soon as the lecture was over I never got the chance either due to the mob returning. This time I really was thrown from my chair and I glared in the direction of the rude women. Throwing my stuff over my shoulder, I left the room hoping to avoid any further run ins with the Chip Skylark fandom. So much for having him help me find the rest of my classes. Oh well, I shouldn't pester the guy just because my memory rivals that of a goldfish. He has enough problems to deal with without me adding to them. I took out my cellphone and texted Danny to ask Sam where the art class was. He replied quickly enough and I started heading in that direction. I had an hour before class started, but it's not like I had anything better to do considering I hadn't even seen my dorm room yet. Plus, unlike earlier, the halls were jam packed with people this time so I had a hunch it would take me a little while to get there. Slipping in between bodies, I finally managed to make it back outside. According to Sam our art class was being held in building A, which was where Algebra had also been. I made my way back into the air-conditioned school with a sigh of relief.  
“Timmy, over here.” The scene of Sam waving to me from a little ways up the hallway was a welcome one.  
“Danny's not with you?”  
“His next class is in building C so he already started heading up that way.” she explained and I nodded before we both began walking further into the interior of the building. “So how was Chemistry?” She laughed at my groan of pain.  
“It was crazy. I swear I don't know how anyone could stand being harassed by so many people. I was ready to shoot them.”  
“And you just left him there.” at her assumption I turned to her with a frown.  
“What was I supposed to do? I was practically thrown on the floor once class was over.” She once again laughed before patting me on the back.  
“I'm just teasing, Timmy, I know very well how stupid people can act around celebrities. Except you, who doesn't know who anyone is.” Sam stopped in front of a door, which I'm assuming was our art class.  
“You guys aren't going to let that one go are you?” I groaned at the mischievous look on her face.  
“Cheer up, picking on you is how Danny and I show our love.” Seriously reconsidering who I hung out with, I joined the goth girl in entering the room before taking a seat at the nearest two-person desk. Some other students were also in here early, but were already busy drawing in their sketch pads. Should I have brought mine too? Turning to look at Sam, I saw that she also was digging out a sketch book and some pencils.  
“Was I supposed to bring a sketch book?” I asked a little embarrassed.  
“It's always good to bring your own since you know what preference of paper you like for your medium, but don't worry, I'm sure the teacher has some extra's for people to use during class.” I felt a little better after hearing Sam's answer so I just took out some pencils and leaned back in my chair. I'd have to remember to bring my coal pencils and comic markers tomorrow.  
“What do you like to draw?” She seemed to be drawing some sort of logo that looked like a D with a smaller P inside of it with flames coming off the back.  
“People mostly. I do draw other things too though like animals or plants.” was her reply before beginning to color in her doodle.  
“What's that stand for?” at my question the goth gazed up at me with a secretive smile.  
“Ever heard of Danny Phantom?”  
“Not really?” she looked shocked to hear that.  
“What? How can you not have heard of him? You really do live under a rock don't you?” I frowned at her words.  
“Sorry, the town I'm from usually just keeps to itself. Ever heard of Dimmsdale?”  
“Well yeah, that's were Chip Skylark's from.”  
“Wait, what? He's from my home town?” this news shocked me even more considering that it was hard not to know every famous person in Dimmsdale. Once the community liked someone they were usually everywhere. How the hell could I have missed Chip Skylark if he was such a big deal. Maybe I really did need to get out more.  
“Timmy, there has to be a limit to your obliviousness. Anyway, Danny Phantom is a ghost hero from Amity Park. He protects us from other ghosts who would hurt us.” I raised an eyebrow at her claim.  
“Ghosts? As in spirits of dead people?”  
“Well our town is known as the most haunted place of Earth.” Sam further explained and all I could do was gape at her.  
“So, you're saying not only are ghosts real, but you also have one that acts like a superhero? I'm sorry Sam that seems a little far-fetched to me.” I admitted and she just sighed before turning back to her sketch.  
“If you don't believe me ask Danny. He'll tell you the exact same thing. I'm actually surprised he never brought up the topic while you two were pen pals.”  
“We never really talked much about our hometowns. I mean, mine is super weird and hard to understand so I just assumed he felt the same way about his.” I informed and Sam had an amused smile on her face.  
“That about sums it up. By the way, Chip is cute isn't he?” I looked at her confused at the sudden topic change. Her attention remained on the paper though.  
“Um...sure?”  
“Come on Timmy, even another boy can tell he's good looking.” Sam argued erasing a line from her work.  
“Well yeah, he is a celebrity. They are all generally good looking.” This time she did look up at me with a smirk. “What's with the look?”  
“You two seemed to have really hit it off. Considering you just met the guy this morning.”  
“He's a nice guy. Why wouldn't I get along with someone who helped me?” I was seriously starting to get sick of people looking at me as if they were rubbing in that they knew something I didn't. Sam hummed before ignoring me again. This woman was weird. Before I could say anything further the teacher walked in. Glancing around I now saw that the room had filled with more students while Sam and I had been talking. I gave one last look at my friend's girlfriend before giving all my attention to the front of the classroom.

“I'm starting to think your stalking me.” I hate to admit that I jumped a little at the sound of Chip's voice. I whipped my head around and find the singer smiling in his usual way before standing beside me at the two-person prep table.  
“You have plenty of those crazy stalkers already. This is purely a weird coincidence.”  
“Why didn't you tell me you were also taking a baking class?” he asked and I shrugged.  
“I didn't think to. I wasn't trying to hide it or anything. Although I think Tootie would have something to say if she found out.” At my frown, Chip gave a raised brow. “I've never been good in the kitchen.”  
“I'm sure you can't be that bad.”  
“I burned a pot of boiling water.” Chip's startled laugh made the other students in the room turn in surprise. The singer put a hand over his mouth to try at muffling the noise, but it still could be heard.  
“Oh my god, I've never heard someone say that in real life before.” he choked out between his fits of laughter. I pouted at his reaction and turned to face the front of the room. “I'm sorry, don't be mad. You have to admit that it's kind of amazing.”  
“If you consider impossible feats of failure amazing.” I grumbled before Chip finally seemed to manage to contain himself to talk normally again.  
“Why'd you sign up for Baking class if you're bad in the kitchen?” At his question, I blushed a little and turned even more away. “With that reaction, I'm assuming you thought it would be an easy A?” I turned back to the man shocked at his completely accurate guess.  
“Maybe.” I mumbled ashamed at being caught at something so cliché.  
“I'm looking forward to your bubble popping.” Chip replied with a wicked smirk and I looked at him confused and slightly worried. What did that mean?

Chip Skylark's continuous laughter for the last twenty minutes was really beginning to grate on my nerves. Each time he would finally stop all he would do was look at me and it would start all over again. I suppose my entire outfit covered in flour and egg would be an amusing sight, but he was meant to be helping me clean up.  
“Would you stop already.” I said slapping the mop a little roughly onto the floor. The other wiped a tear from his eye before finally starting to wash the table again.  
“I apologize, but that......was really something else.”  
“Are you going to keep making fun of me or help me clean?”  
“How did you even manage to dump a full bag of flour over your head?” I could see him trying to hold in another bout of laughter as he scrubbed the remainder of the egg yolk from the counter top.  
“I'm not talking to you.” I stated, once again hitting the floor with the mop in irritation. It was quiet for a few minutes after that until the sound of Chip's cheerful humming cut through the tension. I tried to ignore it, but I found myself slowly turning to look back at the singer, who was slightly dancing to his own song while walking over to the sink near the windows. You could tell he was a dancer with just how gracefully his body moved around the counters with ease. The exact opposite of me, so uncoordinated that I would probably trip over a lady bug if it happened to be in my path. Feeling my confidence plummeting further with every second, I went back to cleaning up the rest of the floor.  
“Guys, he's in here!” The sound of Tootie's voice startled me to look at the door way to find her walking in. A few second later Danny and Sam joined her. The goth quickly glanced over the room.  
“What happened in here?” I threw my pen pal a warning glare.  
“Timmy is what happened.” My so called best friend informed. “What possessed you to take baking of all things. Are you trying to blow up the school?”  
“I didn't blow anything up! Just spilled a couple things.” I snorted, which only earned me a look from Tootie and the sound of Chip once again laughing behind me. “And I don't want to hear any more from you!”  
“Dude, it looks like a ghost rampaged in here.” This analogy earned Danny an elbow to the ribs from Sam. “Ow, what did I say!?”  
“If you all are done making fun of me, can I ask why you were looking for me?”  
“It's dinner time. We came so we could all walk together.” Tootie informed and my anger settled a fraction at the gesture.  
“Chip can come too if he wants.” Sam offered before looking at the singer for an answer.  
“Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that would work out very well.” he responded rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I'll just eat in my apartment.”  
“That reminds me, we still have to find our dorm room.” Danny said before digging out a folded piece of paper form his jean pocket. “Looks like we're in the B dorms. Seems they are quite close to the cafeteria.”  
“We have plenty of time to see them. Let's just hurry and eat something.” Tootie complained already marching for the doorway.  
“How do you not now where your dorm room is? Didn't you come before school started to unpack your stuff?” Sam questioned.  
“My Uncle Cosmo dropped my stuff off since I was working.” I told her.  
“I was a little busy too so I had Jazz do mine.” Danny sighed as if remembering something bad. Sam gave her boyfriend a sympathetic smile while leaning into his side.  
“Who's Jazz?” Tootie asked still standing in the exit.  
“His older sister. She's a Psychologist now right?”  
“Sure is, and a major pain during family gatherings. Do you know what it's like to know someone’s picking at everything you say?”  
“Can't say that I do.” I replied dumping the dirty mop bucket out into the sink.  
“Alright, we can finish this conversation while eating.” Tootie continued and we all decided it would be best to leave now. I glanced back at Chip before leaving the room and he waved when our eyes met. I copied him and then joined my friends as we made our way to the cafeteria.

“It's actually a lot bigger than I expected. I call the left side!” Danny proclaimed walking into our dorm room filled with dozens of unpacked boxes and plopping on the bare mattress. With a roll of my eyes, I joined my roommate inside before shutting the door behind me. It was a little more spacious than I would have thought a two-person room would be, with two simple framed beds on each side of the back wall. There was a desk in the space in between them, that I'm guessing was Danny's since I hadn't brought one and I doubt the school gave complimentary desks for each dorm room, which had a large 3 panel curtain-less window above it. It certainly needed a personal touch with all the blank white hurting my eyes. Heading over to my pile of boxes, I managed to dig out my Crimson Chin sheets and then found a couple pillows and a blanket with some further poking around.  
“Nice sheets.” Danny said while rummaging through his own belongings.  
“I know it's kind of childish, but I've read his comics since I was a kid.”  
“I'm not one to judge.” he commented before surprising me by pulling out his own bed sheets covered in Crash Nebula. We both got to work making our beds and when that was done we started decorating the room with some posters and other personal things.  
“That's better.” my roommate commented as soon as the white walls were covered. I nodded in agreement before falling onto my bed completely exhausted by the day.  
“I'm ready to go to sleep.” I yawned rolling over to face the wall. I heard Danny moving around for a moment before sitting down on his own mattress.  
“So you're one of those 'early to bed, early to rise' people huh?”  
“No, I'm one of those 'when I'm tired as hell, I go to sleep' people.” was my whispered reply as my eyes fell shut.  
“Well I'm going to go see if Sam wants to hang out. I'll be back later.” my roommate informed the sound of the door opening and closing falling close behind. A little nap sounded good. I'll join them in a couple hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Work and life has been crazy! Enjoy this new chapter:3

I yelped as I fell off my bed, my blankets wrapped around me like a strait jacket preventing me from catching myself. The sound of an obnoxiously loud alarm clock blared in the background as I just laid there clutching my, most likely bruised, forehead. Holding back the tears of pain that were dangerously close to spilling out, I picked myself off the floor and saw that the thing that had woken me hadn't even affected Danny, who was snoring away. I reluctantly stood up, throwing the sweat soaked blanket off me, before picking the clock up and throwing it across the room. Rubbing my throbbing head, I turned back to my sleeping roommate and began to try and shake him awake. Shockingly, the next thing I knew I was back on the floor with an angry Danny glaring dangerously at me. My whole body froze in panic at the sudden attack before I watched my friend's eyes widen in realization before he was just as quickly jumping off me as he had pushing me down.  
“Oh no....Oh my god Timmy, I'm so sorry. It was out of reflex.” he attempted to explain looking on the verge of anxiety. I sat up slowly, still confused as to what just happened.  
“What the hell kind of reflex is it to attack someone who is waking you up?” I questioned picking myself off the floor for the second time in the last two minutes. Seeing my roommate’s eyes widen pitifully made me sigh loudly to myself before brushing a hand through my hair.  
“You know what, forget it. I need coffee before I can deal with anything today.” I walked passed the still anxious looking Danny to a box containing most of the clothes I had brought here with me. I picked up a simple purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading to the door.  
“I'll be in the shower.” Danny nodded, acknowledging that he had heard me, as I went to find the showers in this place. The halls were bare and quiet since most students were probably still in bed, so it was an easy task to find the community showers. I was thankful that no one else was in there since letting other's see me naked was not on my to do list. Dumping my change of clothes on a small bench just outside the shower room, I began to peel off the jeans and shirt I had slept in last night. Making sure to switch my cellphone to the new pants I was planning to put on. Stepping into the scolding water was just what I needed, causing me to hum in delight. Once I felt clean enough I turned the spray off and dressed quickly in case someone decided to come in. I picked the dirty clothes off the floor and made my way back to the dorm room in a much better mood. Coffee was still needed though. When I returned, I found Danny was gone and the alarm clock I had thrown was once again on the desk between the beds. I sent a scowl it's way then threw the clothes in an empty box, now dubbed the hamper, before slipping my socks and shoes on. Shutting the door gently, I exited the building and then headed towards the cafeteria. My stomach rumbled at the prospect of breakfast. Maybe that's where Danny had gone to. When I got to the entrance however I was dismayed to find that it was closed. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and was horrified to find that it was only 4:20 A.M. What the hell Danny! Why would you have an alarm set for fucking four in the morning!? I dialed my friends number, since he was the only person I knew was up, and he picked up after a few rings.  
“Where are you?” I growled not in the mood to even try to make myself sound pleasant.  
“Is it safe for me to tell you?”  
“Danny, I am in no mood for jokes. Just tell me where you are and I promise not to strangle you when I get there.” I heard his nervous laughter over the speaker in return.  
“I'm in our room.”  
“What? I just left there and you were gone.”  
“Maybe you just missed me.” Feeling a migraine growing rapidly, I released a heavy breath before answering.  
“Alright, I'm coming back.” I hung up the phone and pocketing it before retracing my steps back to the dorms. As soon as I got back I fell onto my now untidy bed with a huff.  
“Not really a morning person are we Timmy?”  
“What did I tell you about jokes.” I warned resulting in a light chuckle.  
“After knowing me for so many years you should know that's an impossible request.” I groaned at his unsightly good temperament before rolling over to look my roommate in the face.  
“For someone who attacked me not long ago you're in pretty good mood.” I relished at the guilt-ridden look that took over his face.  
“I really am sorry about that. I get a little jumpy sometimes.” was his explanation and I scoffed at it as I buried my face into the pillow. “Are you really mad at me or are you just having morning PMS?”  
“Choosing to ignore your wording, it's a little of both. My Aunt and Uncle always point out how terrible my personality is before I get my cup of coffee. They call it morning bi-polar, not PMS.” I spat the last part irritated by the very sound of it.  
“I'm fairly sure that Sam has that too. Although coffee doesn't help her. She's almost unbearable before eleven in the morning.” Normally the fond smile on my friend’s face would make me happy, but right now it downright pissed me off.  
“Just to warn you, don't take anything I say seriously until after I've had my drink. In fact, just to be safe you shouldn't speak at all.”  
“I'll try my best.”

I gulped down the sweet brown liquid with vigor, sighing contently once it was in my system. Tootie beside me with her legs propped up on my lap sipping her own mug of coffee with a blissful smile. Danny sat across from us looking rather conflicted about something. I chose to ignore it for the moment though and indulge in the rich hot drink for as long as I could. Being in such a bad mood all morning really does wear you down.  
“So Danny, how did you enjoy meeting Nega Timmy?” Tootie teased crossing her boot clad ankles.  
“I think he and Sam should never sleep in the same room. Ever. The death toll in this state would rise dramatically.”  
“I'm not that bad. You're still standing aren't you?” I defended myself gulping down the remainder of my coffee.  
“An amazing feat I have to say.” Tootie nodded. “Last time we all had a sleep over he gave Chester a broken nose.”  
“Is it my fault he just so happened to trip and hit his face on the floor?”  
“It is when your foot is what tripped him.” I gave my best friend a look of betrayal as she pinched my cheek playfully. “You're lucky to be so short and cute.”  
“I'm not short! Everyone else is too tall!” I pouted crossing my arms.  
“Don't worry Timmy-kins, one day you'll marry someone tall enough to grab things from the top shelve for you.” Tootie teased setting her mug down on the table.  
“Bitch.”  
“I love you too.” Turning towards Danny, I saw the other was staring looking far too amused at our conversation.  
“Anything you'd like to say?” I asked with a glare resulting in my roommate putting his hands up in surrender.  
“I value what's left of my life. On another note though, what's the deal with you and Chip Skylark?”  
“The deal?”  
“Yeah, you know, are you friends now or something?” I thought for a minute about it, which gave Tootie enough time to sit up straight and give him her full attention.  
“Well I don't think you can call someone you've only known for a day a friend? A friendly acquaintance maybe?”  
“Well even being an acquaintance to a celebrity is no small task. How did you manage to do it?” Tootie asked leaning in even closer.  
“All I did was talk to him like a normal person.” I replied inching more and more away from my friend. “It was no big deal.”  
“No big deal is when you get a pimple. This is a huge deal Timmy! You are friends with one of the hottest men in the world and you don't even seem to care!”  
“I have to agree with her on the last part. You don't even seem fazed a bit at the fact that you have conversations with a celebrity.” Danny added and I scrubbed a hand down my face.  
“Look, when I met him he was just a normal nice guy who offered to help me out. Why should my opinion change over the fact that he's a little more well-known than most people?” Both shook their heads clearly in disbelief of my words. With a heavy sigh, I stood from my chair, mug in hand. I needed another cup of coffee.  
“So we should totally invite Chip to hang with us.” Tootie suggested as soon as I rejoined them at the table.  
“That's a little hard with people like you around.” In honesty, I should have seen the elbow to the gut coming.  
“As long as it's somewhere out of sight we will have nothing to worry about.” Danny continued pushing his empty cup around in boredom.  
“Let me guess, you want me to ask him?”  
“Well you do share three classes with him.” Tootie pointed out.  
“So does his fan mob.” I countered drinking more caffeine. “Besides, he probably has better things to do then hang with people he doesn't really know.”  
“That's why this is a perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other. It won't hurt to ask.” As Tootie whipped out her kicked puppy face I could feel my resolve crumbling.  
“You are evil.”  
“I try my best.”

 

The look of Chip's face was one I had not been expecting. I had planned to see happy, amused, maybe even disinterest. Shock, that was just confusing.  
“You want me to hang out with you?”  
“Yeah, Tootie wants to do a whole 'get to know you better' thing. You don't have to though. She can be a little pushy sometimes.”  
“Sure, sounds fun.”  
“I mean I know.... wait...what?” I asked not knowing if I heard right.  
“I'd love to hang out with you and your friends. It seems like it be fun.” I just looked at the singer completely taken of guard that he said yes. That we seemed fun. “Where are we meeting?”  
“Well it has to be somewhere off campus since boys and girls can't go into the other's dorms. Plus, somewhere that you'd be out of the public eye.” I pondered.  
“We could go to my appartment. I have my own so it doesn't matter if I bring boys and girls in.” Chip winked and I once again found myself staring. Bad Timmy, stop looking like an idiot.  
“I'll let them know. Where's your apartment?”  
“Let's swap numbers and I'll text you later.” at his suggestion we did just that before the teacher entered the room to start class.

 

“You got his number? Wow, you sure work fast for a virgin.” Sam claimed seeming to enjoy my resulting blush.  
“Don't make it sound like something it's not. How did you even know I was a virgin?”  
“Danny has no secrets from me.” I banged my head on the table at her response before remembering I already had a bump there from this morning. “If it's any consolation, I think it's sweet you're waiting for love.”  
“Just shut up. Why are all my friends evil?”  
“Keeps life interesting and from what I heard from Danny you weren't so pleasant yourself earlier today.”  
“Was that before or after he told you he attacked me?”  
“After.” the goth shrugged and I looked at her unknowingly.  
“So I tell you your boyfriend attacked me and that's all the reaction I get?”  
“He's a little.... jumpy at times.”  
“Your explanation sounds suspiciously familiar.” I pointed out and Sam just smiled at me.  
“Wouldn't it be more suspicious if our replies were different?” I frowned at her retort, tapping my pencil on the piece of paper in front of me.  
“Is there a reason you three are picking on me?” At this Sam chuckled before beginning to doodle in her sketch book. “Seriously Sam, I'm getting the feeling you guys are keeping something from me.”  
“It's just your imagination. We're your friends Timmy, we wouldn't do that.” I couldn't argue with the face she was giving me so instead I turned to my own paper and started drawing some comic panels. “But, really, nice job getting Chip Skylark's phone number. When's the fun happening?”  
“Tonight, although I won't know where until he texts me his dorm's location.”  
“I feel like a secret agent with all this hush hush stuff.” Sam said.  
“Fan girls are scary.” I added smiling as she did the same. “I think the guy deserves a normal collage night.”  
“How exactly are we classified as normal?”  
“Because we are the only ones that don't turn into raving lunatics around him. Tootie does come close though with her gushing over his hot voice and delicious body. Her words, not mine.” I clarified seeing the teasing comment beginning to form on the goth's purple lips. She pouted momentarily over the lost opportunity, but quickly recovered.  
“There's always one in every group of friends. Danny and my other best friend, Tucker Fowley, he is about as fan boyish acting as you can get when we meet up with Ember McClain.” At this I lost my grip on the pencil and gaped at her.  
“You know Ember McClain?” I could see the regret on Sam's face at telling me this fact.  
“You....could say she's an old friend.”  
“Wait a minute, you know Ember and you were making a big deal about me meeting Chip Skylark. Isn't that a little hypocritical?” I complained and this caused her to chuckle at me.  
“Like I said, we've known her for so long that she doesn't even seem like a famous person to us anymore. The reason we make such a big deal about you meeting Chip is because you act like we do around Ember when you've known the guy for a little over 26 hours.” At her explanation, I slinked lower in my chair and released a heavy breath.  
“Is it really so abnormal? I mean he's really easy to talk to.”  
“He is an unnaturally happy nice guy for a celebrity. I can see how you'd be able to hang with him like a normal person. Heck, he even made me want to smile and I hate doing that shit. It goes against everything I am.” I laughed at her over dramatic joke before her gaze became serious again. “I won't judge you if you end up crushing on the guy.”  
“Would you stop trying to make it sound like we're going to get together.” I groaned, a dull blush coming over my face.  
“But your red face is so adorable.” she cackled.  
“I'm not adorable! That's not something a man likes to be called.” I argued and at this she smirked wickedly and I knew I'd dug my own verbal grave.  
“Unless it's Chip saying it.”  
“I'm going to kill you all. Maybe not now, but someday I'm going to snap and murder you all and hide the bodies so they'll never be found.”  
“Sounds Dismal. I suggest meditation or yoga.” She only scoffed at my glare before returning to her sketch. Why did everyone seem to think I had some kind of crush of Chip Skylark? What was I doing to deserve that kind of assumption from my friends? I mean, sure he was funny, nice, had a great smile, a nice muscular body.... oh no, bad thoughts Timmy. Stop! Just stop now! I do not like Chip Skylark! I need to take my mind of this dangerous topic of conversation Sam had started. Just go back to drawing comics. Don't think at all.

“So Sam tells me....” Okay so spinning on my heels and retreated from Danny probably wasn't the best course of action, but I was in no mood to be manipulated again today. I'll just avoid everyone until being forced to hang out later tonight. Yes, that sounds like a great plan. At least it was until a pair of arms trapped me from behind causing me to yelp in fear.  
“Well that was rude.” My roommate said before lifting me off my feet and lugging me towards the area we had eaten lunch, where Tootie and Sam were already seated.  
“Put me down Fenton or I swear I will bite your arms off!” I warned struggling to break free. The other male only laughed at the threat and held me in place. How the hell was this guy so strong when he didn't look any more muscular then I did!?  
“Some ones in a mood. Did Chip dump you or something.” The urge to really kill my friends was only rising.  
“I will not dignify that with a response, now put me down you asshole!”  
“He's so cute when he's feisty. Like a little mad hamster.” Sam cooed as we neared the group and I hissed at her in hatred.  
“You're such a bit....” a hand covered my mouth.  
“Can't let you insult my girlfriend.” Danny smiled and I licked his hand in retaliation. This gave the desired effect as he made a noise of disgust before finally releasing me from his hold.  
“Timmy, just calm down and relax before your next class starts.” Tootie urged before flinching at my scowl. “Stop with the serial killer stare already!”  
“Look, we promise not to pick on you about Chip anymore. So, can you just sit.” Sam promised and I stared at her dis-trustingly, but took a seat on the black blanket anyway.  
“I can't believe you licked me, that's so gross.” Danny gagged as he joined us in our group circle. I grinned in satisfaction, which earned me a push to the side. As I picked myself up the familiar jingle of my phone filled the air and I dug it out. It was Chip. Opening the text, I was shocked to see not just a meeting location, but a whole paragraph.  
'Hey, my apartment is located a little outside of the campus boundary. A little ways past the convenience store. I'll wait outside for you guys after classes end. So how has your morning gone? I wish I could eat lunch with you again, but I was cornered after last class and forced into hiding lol. See you next class!'  
“Is that Chip?” Tootie questioned causing me to look up from the phone.  
“No, it's the president letting me know I have a lecture to give at the white house about the dangers of nuclear testing.”  
“Someone’s sarcasm is dangerously high today.” I stuck my tongue out at her before turning back to the screen and beginning to type out a reply.  
'That sucks :( Sounds like a good a plan as any. I'd rather not discuss this morning.' When he didn't answer, I assumed he must be still trying to escape so I re-pocketed my cell.  
“He says to meet him outside his apartment after classes.” I informed the others as I dug out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I had swiped from the cafeteria before getting here.  
“Are we eating dinner first or is he going to have food?” Danny brought up, taking a bite of his own lunch of pepperoni pizza.  
“Didn't say.” Tootie narrowed her eyes at me.  
“That's kind of important. We don't want to starve Timmy.”  
“Then get something before we head over, sheesh!” I told her still feeling rather annoyed from earlier. I finished my lunch quickly before standing back up from the blanket.  
“We didn't say you could go yet. “Sam interrupted stuffing a potato chip into her mouth.  
“What are you, my parole officers.” I shot back throwing my back pack over my shoulder.  
“No, we're your friends who want to help you in your love life.”  
“I don't need help. I don't even have a love life.” I received a raised brow at my remark.  
“Is that really something to be bragging about?” Danny teased and I shot a glare his way.  
“The point is we think you and Chip would be a good couple and all you two do is flirt every time you see each other.” Tootie added.  
“We do not! I'm not into men and I never have been. So just drop it.” I warned before storming off away from the group. Honestly, what was wrong with those guys? I make a new friend and all of a sudden he's dating material? Not to mention the fact that all my friends seem to think I'm gay for some reason. Have I ever given the impression of being into men? I'm sure I used to gush about my old crush Trixie Tang to Danny during middle school. I really should just forget about it and get to class. I can't let my grades be effected because my friends are being stupid. Taking a deep breath, I made my way across campus.

 

“You look like you're in a good mood.” Chip commented sarcastically as he joined me at the same table we stood at yesterday.  
“Let's just say my friends and I are having a disagreement.”  
“Are you still coming over?”  
“Pretty sure we are. I'll just be mad at them until then.” I explained as I put on my apron for class.  
“May I ask why you guys are fighting?”  
“I'd rather not talk about it.” I mumbled and Chip seemed to sense my displeasure so he didn't question any further. He put his own apron on before the teacher began to speak.  
“Today we will be making lemon tarts with powdered sugar topping. All the ingredients and the recipe are already on each of the tables. I'd like to see a finished product by the end of class.” As soon as she stopped with instructions everyone immediately began to look at the recipe. Not daring to touch anything after what happened yesterday I let Chip take the lead and tried to follow him. Amazingly I managed to not cause a powder explosion this time. In the end, my tarts didn't look that great, but at least I'd finished them.  
“Those look good.” Chip complimented sprinkling the powdered sugar over the top of his own tarts, which were so perfect you'd think a professional made them. Well I guess his mother was one so it made since he would have already had experience making deserts.  
“My 8-year-old cousin could bake better than this.” I pouted pushing one of my disasters across the baking sheet.  
“They look fine for your first time.” I gave him an unbelieving stare before picking the tart up and holding it out to him.  
“Perhaps you'd like to sample one?” I had meant it as a joke, but without batting an eyelash the singer bent down and took a big bite out of the minuscule pastry.  
“It's good.” he replied licking the crumbs from his lips. I felt a feint blush cross my ears as I set the rest of the tart back on the baking tray. This guy was too nice. Chip picked up one of his own creations before offering it to me. It would be impolite to pass up so I took it with a thankful nod before having a bite. It was as delicious as it looked and I had to stop myself from stuffing the whole thing into my mouth. How the hell was this guy not owning a famous cafe or something already?  
“You are a singer, right?”  
“Yes?”  
“Damn.” At my remark, he chuckled and then finished eating the tart I'd let him have a bite of. I almost felt guilty that he had to eat something that was so obviously inferior to his own dessert. Mrs. Brown made her rounds to every one’s tables as she graded them based on taste and presentation. I was presently surprised that I managed to score decent on the taste test with an 82, but my presentation only received a 50. Not that I had expected anything too high on that part, especially when they were seen next to Chip's tarts. After they were graded we could take them with us to share or eat ourselves later. I didn't really expect anyone to eat mine, but I took them anyway thinking maybe I'd try my own cooking before bed.  
“Are we eating Dinner first before going to your place?” I asked as we were both getting ready to head out.  
“I do have food at my dorm, but you can eat at the cafeteria if you want.” Chip replied shouldering his bag.  
“That depends, can you make things other than desserts?” He smiled at me in response.  
“Yes, I can. Although most of the recipes I know are Italian since that's what I grew up with.”  
“Your Italian?” I questioned as we walked out the doorway. Luckily there seemed to be not a lot of people in the hallways at the moment.  
“Half Italian. My father's Native American.”  
“Why don't you have an accent? Does your mother not have one?” The singer peeked around the corner cautiously before answering.  
“Yes, she does. I did have one, but when I became a singer I took lessons to hide it. Some people couldn't understand me when I spoke and that would have made interviews difficult.” What a shame. To have such a beautiful accent and have to hide it. Like most people growing up, I had always wished that I'd been able to sound cool like the foreign exchange students. Instead I was stuck with my California accent, which wasn't as thick as some since Dimmsdale was a mixed bag of cultures, but still not cool sounding in the least. The sound of Chip talking again pulled me from my thoughts and I turned back up to him.  
“What? Sorry I was lost in thought.”  
“I asked if you drink. You don't have classes tomorrow right? I don't either, which means that a little alcohol wouldn't hurt us too bad.”  
“That whole memorizing my scheduled is still a little creepy, but yes I do drink. My Aunt Wanda loves wine so there were always a couple bottles in the house for meals. I know it's considered a girl thing, but beer always was disgusting to me.” Chip smiled knowingly before pulling his hood over his head as we neared the exit of the building.  
“There's nothing girly about wine and I agree whole-heartedly about the beer. I love wine too. Red or White?”  
“Red.” I replied instantly causing him to chuckle and nod in agreement. The sound of my phone ringing caused me to stop in my tracks to dig out the device from my pocket. With a roll of my eyes I explained to Tootie what Chip had said about food before letting her know to meet us in front of the school. Chip and I continued to walk before another text came. This one was from Danny. I wrote the same thing to him before sighing.  
“Still not going to tell me why you're mad at your friends?” my companion asked as we crossed the garden rather quickly to avoid any one recognizing him.  
“Let's just say they can be pushy about things they think are right. Very pushy.” Chip hummed in reply and we were silent the rest of the way to the meeting spot. Surprisingly, Danny and Sam were already there, but Tootie wasn't.  
“Aren't you always late for things?” I pointed out as we approached the couple. Danny blushed slightly at my remark while rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I don't try to be. It just sort of happens.” Sam patted her boyfriend’s head comfortingly before sending a smirk in mine and Chip’s direction. This caused me to almost turn around and leave back to my dorm room. That face did not mean good things for me.  
“It's nice to see you again.” She greeted the man beside me.  
“You too.”  
“So how was baking class. Did Timmy blow anything up today?”  
“I've never blown anything up!”  
“Sure you haven't and Danny has never dropped his pants down in public.” Sam responded sarcastically.  
“That only happened a few times and it was on accident.” Danny's face darkened in color. The sound of approaching footstep interrupted the conversation, thankfully, as we all turned to see my best friend jogging up holding a slice of pizza.  
“Sorry I took so long. I decided I couldn't wait to eat so I went to grab something really quick, but the line was super long tonight.” She informed as she took another bite of food.  
“No problem. Well let's head out.” At his word, we followed the celebrity out of the school grounds.


End file.
